


Don't stand between them

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BearHawk and Lore, Creative use of the Cree language, Flash Fic, Not Beta Read, Sam and Dean Winchester are mentioned, Shaman - Freeform, Torture, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons get a hold of BearHawk and Lore will get to him.</p><p>Prompt from Tumblr:<br/>"His smile was worrying. It held unspoken threats and malice. She had seen that smile a million times before in her own mirror."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stand between them

His smile was worrying. It held unspoken threats and malice. She had seen that smile a million times before in her own mirror. The demon backed away slowly. He hasn't even laid any devil's traps, that usually made her feel bolder, but right now wasnt any consolation.

“We have your monster!” She yelled at him, hoping for a moment it would stun him out shake him from his concentration. His face never faltered, that slow smile, the cold deathly stare behind broken lenses. He barked out a harsh laugh, “You think I didn't know that?” he continued he methodical matching towards her, rolling a hex bag in his hand. “You think I would hunt down and torture and kill you just because I could?”

“But, you haven't caught me. You have no traps set!” She sputtered, eyes wide in fear. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down, they told her they would be easier once separated. But her powers didn't work against him, and he was still advancing.

“Is that what you think?” That smile again, she shuddered. Her pause was all he needed, he was close enough that he couldn't miss. The hex bag struck her in the chest and stuck, immobilizing her. She started down at it in shock, what was this? “New spell I was working on, damn glad it worked. I'll need to tell Sam about this one. I think they'll enjoy it, what do you think?” His eyes no longer reflected the hell she was familiar with, but glittered with the same intensity that Alastair had. “Now you could make this easy on yourself and just tell me where my guide is.” He moved languidly around her, producing a stiletto thin blade from the inside if his jacket. “Or I can start carving spells directly into your pretty flesh.”

Her face set in panic, all accounts had said this was a new witch, a white witch at that. He shouldn't have this power or already be this close to the dark. “This is just a meat suit! What about the human?”

“She's already dead,” he tapped the blade to side of his head, “or I'd hear the screaming of her spirit.”

“You can hear them? What the hell are you?!” She yelled as he continued to circle her.

“Uh-ah, I'm the one who's going to be asking the questions.” He dug the blade into the skin of her arm, etching a short series of runes.“Wayatu.*” the spoken word caused the runes to glow softly.

She felt herself start to itch inside the borrowed body. Felt everything getting warmer, increasingly hotter. She was starting to burn from the inside, like fire was burning in her veins.

“Where is my guide?” he asked again, as she squirmed in pain.

“I won't tell!” She spit on the floor in front of him, she had endured worse pain in hell. He brought the blade to her other arm, carving more runes.

“Manchosowin.**” The runes responded to the spoken spell by burrowing under her skin, leaving just a faint trace behind. The lumps were visible as they moved up her arm towards her head. “My guide?” He said calmly over her screaming.

“Make it stop! He's being held in the processing plant. There's only two guarding him. They've got him under iron, it was the only thing that slowed it down. Make it stop!!” She cried out. He cut through both set of runes breaking the spells. The feeling of heat and the crawling sensations both came to a halt. “What are you?” She mumbled still in pain.

“A shaman, and you have my guide.” He whispered before he carved a final set of runes. “Ka kanâcitahk kîkway.***” her body convulsed and lit up from the inside. The demon was dead and he quickly moved as his stomach emptied. He hated the torture, it made him sick to think he could be capable of the same kind of actions the demons were. If there had been another way he would have gladly taken it. Show demons no mercy, Dean had told him once, let them think you are capable of worse. And he had, but he wished he hadn't.

“Man I have got to find an easier way to purge demons.” he grumbled as he wiped his mouth. He still had two more to go through before he was reunited with his buddy. To think some hunter pairs went through this shit on a near regular basis.

**Author's Note:**

> "Runes and spell" translations. 
> 
> * ᐊᐧᔭᑌᐤ It is in flames  
> ** ᒪᐣᒍᓱᐃᐧᐣ It is crawling with bugs  
> *** ᑲ ᑲᓈᒋᑕᕁ ᑮᑲᐧᕀ Purify
> 
>  
> 
> These are words and phrases from the Cree natives, in their language and pronunciation. Lore is a North American shaman, winged-bears are a spiritual symbol in some First Peoples tribes, hence the use of Cree. I'm trying to keep some consistency and realism.


End file.
